You Were Sleeping in My Bed
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: Emma falls through a portal and ends up in Regina's castle all alone. She makes a mess of the place and Regina finds out. Swan Queen one-shot, pure smut with a little bit of plot. Enjoy!


Emma knew it was the most stupid thing she had ever done in her life. _But she had done it on reflex! She was the savior!_ Emma tried to justify her stupidity to herself.

As soon as she saw the swirling purple smoke of the portal, she had knocked Regina out of the way at the last minute, and got sucked into the hat by herself. Now she was utterly alone in a strange land.

The land that had been ravaged by the curse meant no occupants for miles and miles around. Only the little region still protected by Cora's magic had inhabitants. By good fortune Emma had actually landed right outside of Regina's old castle. Though in a way it was disappointing. No daring quests or dangerous tasks were required to reach a goal. She was simply required to wait and be patient and stay safe until someone came to her rescue. As the savior, waiting on others wasn't her strong suite. But it was the only plan she had. She didn't know magic. She didn't know anyone here who would help her. But if her family came looking for her, Regina's castle would be one of the first places they would look. So it was home for now.

Although the castle was dusty, it was still perfectly inhabitable. The rooms were full of furniture, clothes, weapons, and other useful items. Apparently, thanks to Regina's old enchantments, the castle still practically ran itself. The grass never grew too tall, the pantry always restocked itself with delicious food. There was no one to cook the food, but Emma herself of course. But it was a miraculous cost-cutting and time-saving measure to run a castle on magic.

Weeks went by at a snail's pace. So of course Emma passed the time going through every single room in the castle and playing a fun game of discovering all of the secret pathways used by the servants. Eventually, she knew every nook and cranny of Regina's old home. But her favorite rooms were the armoury, the library, and the master bedroom. She had to pass the time somehow! Sword fighting, reading, and snooping through Regina's personal belongings were the only things she found entertaining.

As the Queen, Regina had the most glorious of bedrooms. So Emma smugly claimed it for herself and slept on the comfiest bed in the entire castle. But she could only admire and scowl at the gorgeous dresses that filled Regina's armoire. Such exquisite pieces would never fit Emma. Regina was more petite than her.

But the best part of all was that Regina's scent clung to everything in the room, particularly the bed. Did the curse somehow preserve time? Everything seemed unaged. As if the residents had packed up and left yesterday morning.

Emma snuggled into the pillow that was drenched in Regina's unique smell…. spicy cinnamon with apple tartness.

Then a very naughty thought struck Emma and she grinned. Regina wasn't here. No one would ever know.

Emma's fingers glided slowly down her body and below the waistline into her waiting wetness. She began to fuck herself in Regina's bed.

* * *

With the success of polluting Regina's bed the night before, Emma began to look around for a new target to defile. Her eyes soon came to rest on the elaborate black throne in the throne room. She smiled with promise.

Stark naked, Emma positioned herself on the throne. Tossing her golden hair over one shoulder with haughtiness, she declared to the empty room. "Grovel before me, peasants!"

Then she laughed at her roleplay and spread her legs with anticipation.

Emma's left hand had a death-grip on the black wood of the arm of the throne as she fingered herself to orgasm a few times. Many words and curses flew from her mouth as she worked. "Regina….please, No! Regina, I'm begging you…. Please, no, Regina..."

The doors of the hall burst open from a vicious wind.

* * *

After searching the castle and finding the state of her bedroom in disarray, Regina was fuming. It was clear Emma was somewhere nearby and she had made a total mess of the place. Not only that, she'd had the gall to use Regina's bedroom and personal items during her stay.

As Regina searched the castle for her idiot blond interloper, she heard screams coming from the throne room. Hearing her name screamed completely panicked Regina and she burst through the doors, ready to kill whoever was torturing Emma.

The sight that met her made her gape open-mouthed in a very unqueenly fashion. There were no poetic words to describe the scene Regina beheld in front of her….  
Emma was sitting naked on her throne and fucking herself silly. She was so vigorously into it, she still hadn't noticed the doors had opened.

With another whisper-shriek of " _Regina!_ ", Emma came hard all over her throne.

Regina's face darkened considerably with anger. "How dare you…."

Emma jolted with a start at the sound of a deep, dark voice she knew too well. She scrambled more upright into a sitting position and found Madam Mayor staring at her with murder written across her face.

"How dare you use my castle and my bed. How dare you sit upon my throne and..and….defile it!"

Regina advanced on her, grabbed her golden curls and ripped her head back.

Emma squeaked in pain and fear. Suddenly, Regina was no longer dressed in her mayoral best, but a deep dark dress of black and silver. "I am the Queen of this castle, and you are sitting on my throne."

Emma gulped. "Your majesty, I meant no harm…." she tried weakly. Memories of the time-travel episode filled her mind. In that moment, Emma believed she was dealing with the real Evil Queen of the past.

"You have caused plenty of harm, pet." The Queen growled down at her. "On your knees!"

Emma slid bonelessly off the throne and the Regina planted herself there instead. With Emma at her feet, the Queen cupped the girl's face with black lacquered nails, forcing Emma to continue looking at her. "Do you know what I do to my pets who make a mess?"

Emma couldn't shake her with head with Regina's iron grip on her face, so she just stared silently with wide-eyed fear.

"I put them to work cleaning up the mess." Regina declared, and hiked up her dress.

"Get to work! Clean up the mess you made." Regina let go of her face and pulled her inward.

Emma examined the "mess" in front of her. Regina's wet panties.

The scent wafted over to her and Emma shivered in excitement. Emma slid into position and gave a careful lick. Her majesty's intake of breathe was the only signal she needed to go full throttle. Regina's grip tightened on the arms of the throne as she tried to keep from squirming around too much during Emma's careful ministrations. Emma worked on cleaning up her "mess" until Regina came hard.

Emma paused and looked up at her with a doe-eyed expression. "I'm sorry, your majesty. I keep trying to clean up my mess, but it just seems be getting more dirty."

Regina growled in pleasure and pulled Emma into her lap. "Leave it for now. I simply wanted to remind you who was queen of this castle."

Humming with happiness, Emma declared, "I can swear fealty to you right now, your majesty."

"Yes, you should, pet." Regina stroked her hair. "But after we get you back safe and sound in Storybrooke."

"Then you can do it in front of Snow." The Evil Queen cackled.

* * *

 **Just a little one-shot idea I had a few months ago. Zelena spent all that time hanging out in Regina's castle and wearing her clothes and god knows what else lol. Too bad it wasn't Emma doing that instead. ;)**

 **Please leave some reviews if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
